Untitled
by Skylo
Summary: Well, in my defense, at least I couldn't feel anything. EdxAl


One night, while brother was sleeping, and I was sitting in the corner watching him, he began to shiver and moan quietly. It's happened a couple times before, and he always woke up and ordered me to leave the room for a while. But he didn't notice me tonight, I realized, as he looked around the room. The corner I sat in had just the right amount of shadows to hide my bulky suit of armor, so his gaze passed right over me, and I knew I should leave, but I couldn't move. I was too curious about what he did when I wasn't in the room.

After he deemed it safe, he pushed the covers down to his knees and slid back so that he was leaning against the headboard. Immediately, something between his legs caught my attention. It was clear that his penis was standing straight up, but at the time, I had no idea what that meant. Still, the sight made me uneasy, and all at once I knew I shouldn't be watching this, but I remained frozen in place.

He slipped out of his pajama pants and underwear, a look of urgency and mild irritation on his face. I couldn't take my eyes away; I hadn't seen my brother naked since we were very little, and of course everything about him had changed since then, so it's fair to say that part of him was different as well. The only thing that struck me as odd was the way it stuck out like that. Mine had never done that, and I'd never seen his do it either. Maybe it was a result of the dream he was having?

I watched as his expression melted away to something different as he reached down and wrapped his hand–his real one–around himself. Then slowly, he moved his hand along the length of his penis, just once, before I stood up in a flash.

"Brother, what are you doing?" I loud-whispered.

He all but screamed and yanked the blanket back over his body to cover up, eyes and head already darting towards me in shock.

"Alphonse! I thought you were gone!"

"N-no, I was right here. I guess you didn't see me," I supplied, rubbing the back of my metal neck sheepishly.

"Were you watching me?!" he yelped.

"Sorta...I mean, what else am I supposed to do?"

"I dunno, make your presence known?!"

"Quiet down, brother!"

He bit his lip, but obliged, shifting uncomfortably under the sheets. I knew he wanted to say something, but I had too many questions.

"What were you doing?"

He sighed, as if he were afraid I'd ask him that, and pulled his fingers through his hair.

"I was...masturbating."

"Master-what?"

"It's when your..thing, gets all hard and you touch it. It feels good, but it's kind of a private activity."

"Can I watch?" I blurted immediately.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?!" he screeched.

"Please? If it really does feel good, I want to add it to my list...of things to try when I get my body back."

"..."

He didn't seem to know how to respond to that, looking a bit guilty at the thought of my old body. I counted a little victory in my head as he sat back in defeat and slid the covers down again. I teetered on the edge of the bed, elbows propped up under my chin but determined to give him as much space as possible, and fixed my eyes right on his privates. Maybe it was a little weird, but I wanted to know exactly what I was doing once I tried it on myself.

He cast an uneasy glance at me, but settled his attention on himself instead and curled his hand around his length once more, though hesitantly this time. The silence in the air was much too tense, which I didn't understand, because what was there to be afraid of?

He let out a little breath and carded his free hand through his hair before he moved his other hand up and down on his penis. It was nothing short of amazing. Slowly he became less and less shy, spreading out his legs and letting his head fall back against the headboard as he worked. It was like nothing I'd ever witnessed. His eyes got hazy, he was breathing quicker, and a peculiar blush spread on his cheeks. He spared a glance at me, a debate formulating behind those golden irises, before he suddenly let his hand fall away. It occurred to me that he was slightly delirious, but I still wasn't expecting what came next.

"Do you...want to try?" he panted.

I stared at him for the longest time. He couldn't possibly have meant for me to try on myself, I didn't have any of those parts!

"B-brother..?"

"Go ahead, Al. If you want to learn, this is the only way you can right now."

There was no arguing with that. Still, it felt..wrong. Before I could stop myself, I reached out and grabbed him firmly in my hand. I was a bit scared of hurting him, but from the noise he made, I knew I was being gentle enough.

I began moving my hand up and down, trying to mimic what he'd done earlier. Soon enough he was back to panting and moaning just like before, complete with that strangely alluring pink tint to his face.

Oh god, what was I thinking?

I couldn't feel anything like the texture or warmth of it, how could I? But I have always been able to feel pressure, which helped me discern the size and shape. Not that it was important, but if I was satisfied if I learned anything from the experience. And Edward seemed to be enjoying himself, so there was that.

Everything I imagined I sensed turned out later to be spot-on, he told me. Apparently the air was very heavy with a strange scent, and his body was giving off a lot of heat. I thought I was just caught up in some fantasy, imagining everything I couldn't feel.

I didn't have time to react before he arched his back and curled his toes, letting out a cry as a white substance shot out of the tip of his penis. Luckily it fell short of hitting my chest plate, most of it leaked onto my hand. I pulled away and examined the stuff.

"Oh yeah," Ed chuckled breathlessly, "That's what happens when you're done, sorry I forgot to tell you."

"What is it?" I found myself asking.

"W-well, I don't know, actually," he confessed, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, that's the stuff that makes babies, but I don't know what it's called. I don't really have anyone I can ask about these things."

I nodded, not completely understanding, but I didn't want to ask any more questions; apparently it took a lot out of him, because he started drifting back off to sleep.

"Brother?" I asked uncertainly.

He didn't open his eyes.

"What is it?"

The lightness in his voice from just a moment ago is gone, as if whatever happened made him happy for just a moment. Now it sounded like he would rather forget the whole thing, and I'm inclined to agree.

"You know how I said I get lonely at night? Well..I was thinking...could I sleep with you?"

He smiled and opened his eyes.

"Sure you can, but I think I'll be doing the sleeping."

I can't help but giggle as I slide in next to him. If it bothers him that I take up most of the bed, he doesn't say anything. I am cold though, so he cocoons himself in the blankets before snuggling up to me. Maybe he was feeling a little fuzzy still. Careful not to dig any horns into him, I wrap my arms around him and lay there, happier that night than I'd ever been on any night since we committed the taboo.

Strange, I wonder if I've just committed another?


End file.
